First Impressions
by Ryan Stoppable
Summary: As she gets ready for an important day in her life, Candace learns that things are not always what they seem at first glance.  Please read & review!


**Disclaimer: "Phineas and Ferb" and all related characters, songs, imagery, etc. are property of Disney. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed "A Tale of Three Birthdays" thus far; that story will be continuing (hopefully soon), but I needed to get this one-shot out of my head first.**

* * *

"**First Impressions"**

Ferb Fletcher sat in his family's living room watching television one late morning. As he did so, his mind began to drift off, thinking about how the ideas his brother Phineas came up with every day were so much better than the show he was currently watching, when he was snapped out of his reverie by his sister Candace stomping into the living room.

"Ferb, have you seen my cell phone?" barked Candace. Her cell phone was missing. If there was one sure way to make her mad, that was it. He glanced at the table, where Candace's phone had been sitting a few minutes prior. Noticing that it wasn't there anymore, Ferb shrugged his shoulders at Candace.

Well, thought Candace, I DID leave it on the table, I didn't move it, Ferb didn't move it, and Mom and Dad are at the antique store all day, so that means...

"PHINEASSS!" yelled Candace, causing Ferb to recoil in shock.

"Yes, Candace?" replied her younger brother, standing in the kitchen

"What did you do with my cell phone?"

"It's right here," said Phineas, handing the pink phone over. "I just had to look up a number that I don't have." Unfortunately for him, that shot up a red flag in his sister's mind.

"The only numbers I DO have that you don't are for my friends! What gives?" responded Candace.

"You'll see, Candace," said Phineas with a glimmer in his eye. Candace clearly wasn't satisfied with the response, but she had some calls to make, so she retreated to her room nonetheless.

* * *

Jeremy Johnson was a busy man. There were errands to run, a little sister to take care of, and most importantly, his band's HUGE gig tomorrow night. Well, maybe not huge, but their show in the Googolplex Summer Concert Series would probably be the biggest crowd they had ever played in front of, and it was also the very first show for The Incidentals' new bass player, and his dear friend, Candace. So when his phone rang with an unknown number, he didn't really have time to take it, but he did anyways.

"Hello?" said Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy. It's Phineas calling."

"What's up, big man?"

"How's Candace sounding?" said her brother. "Is she gonna be ready for tomorrow night?"

"I think so," replied Jeremy, "I just hope she doesn't get too nervous."

"That's good," said Phineas. "Anyways, I was just calling because I got the perfect idea for how you can make her first show one to remember."

"What's that?"

"You guys should play her very favorite song of all time," - which is? thought Jeremy – "Gitchee Gitchee Goo."

"Hmmm," thought Jeremy. He HAD seen the smiles on Candace's face when she sang it with Phineas and the Ferb-Tones at the Pop Teen Idol Star auditions and at the countdown show (which "Do Nothing Day" should have made, in his opinion), and it WOULD probably get the crowd singing along...

"That's a good idea, Phineas," replied Jeremy, "but don't we have to practice it first?"

"It's real easy," said the youngster, "I can show you the guitar part this afternoon...can any of you play keyboard?"

Ferb nudged his brother to give him a suggestion. "If not, Ferb said he can. There's no bass part, and drums are really simple."

"Then that sounds like a plan," responded Jeremy.

"See you later," said Phineas as he hung up the phone, looking at his brother excitedly as they stood in the empty garage. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Signaling Ferb to wait just a second, Phineas bounded back into the house.

"Candace," said Phineas, "we're heading out. See ya later!"

"When I find out what you two are up to," threatened Candace, but seeing that the boys were already pedaling away, she spared the rest of her thought.

* * *

Jeremy marveled at how quickly the plan had come together: Coltrane seemed to be getting the hang of the guitar part, he had gotten refreshed on the lyrics, and Candace was still none the wiser.

"Alright then, we'll be heading out," said Phineas. "See you tomorrow night!"

"You're gonna be at the show?" replied Jeremy.

"Of course," said the younger boy, "we wouldn't miss it for anything!" Jeremy smiled.

"Say, Phineas," interjected Jeremy, "would you mind if we made Gitchee Gitchee Goo a part of our regular set list?"

"Not at all," he responded.

"Cool beans," said Jeremy, "see you tomorrow."

* * *

The big night was finally here, and sure enough, new band member Candace Flynn was a big ball of nerves. Not only would she not - *could* she not – let Jeremy down, but her brothers and at least one of her friends were planning something, probably relating to her, and she didn't know what it was. To try to relax her mind, Candace walked out onto the Googolplex Mall's soundstage and soaked in the atmosphere, along with the fans starting to line up including three very familiar faces right it front.

"Woo! Candace!" shouted Phineas.

"Yay!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, sitting right next to him, chimed in.

I have fans, thought Candace, causing a big grin to break out across her face as Ferb gave her a thumbs-up from the seat next to Phineas and Isabella.

As Candace headed backstage again, another thought crossed her mind: this is going to work out after all.

* * *

"Ourrrrr dooooo nothhhhh-iiiiing daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." sang Jeremy and Candace, finishing up what the latter thought was their last song as the crowd began to applaud. Jeremy waited for the applause to die down and took the microphone.

"Thanks for coming out and supporting us," he started, as the crowd interrupted him with some more applause. "As a reminder, there's no Summer Concert Series next week, they decided not to run a show against Love Handel's tour kickoff at Jefferson County Stadium. But tonight, we got one more song for you, and while WE've never played it live before, I'm sure you've all heard it, so feel free to join in if you know the words. Helping us out on the keyboard, from Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, Ferb Fletcher!" The crowd gave the green-haired youngster a round of applause.

"And as a matter of fact," continued Jeremy, "we've got two other members of PFT out in the audience tonight, so Phineas, Isabella, why don't you guys hop up here also?"

In the front row, Phineas gestured at himself and Isabella, as if to say _us?_, to which Jeremy nodded yes. Seeing this, Phineas pulled him up onto the stage as Isabella took the stairs.

As Jeremy and Phineas went over some last-second details, Candace leaned over to Isabella, now standing next to her.

"What's going on?"

"I...don't really know," she replied, stunning Candace for a moment. But then, Ferb started to play a very familiar keyboard riff, causing his big sister to come back to life with a huge grin on her face...

* * *

Emotionally spent after her first official performance, Candace Flynn finished up her glass of water and was ready to go to bed on this summer day.

"Hey, Candace," said Phineas.

"Yeah?" replied his sister.

"Remember when I looked up the number in your phone and said you'd see what it was about?"

"Yeah?"

"That's what it was about," finished Phineas, smiling. He barely had time to finish before his big sister wrapped him in a big hug.

If that's what they were planning, thought Candace, that was the best plan ever!

**THE END**


End file.
